


Jugendsünden

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Boerne Is Comforting, Childhood Memories, Cooking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Mörderspiele, First Kiss, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Abschluß des Falls gibt es noch einiges zu verarbeiten.</p><p>  <i>"Jaja, Sie haben gut Lachen ... aber ich wurde aufs Übelste manipuliert ..." Boerne versuchte zwar gekränkt zu klingen, aber als Thiel zur Seite sah, konnte er sehen, daß der andere lächelte. "Erzählen Sie doch erst mal, was Sie als ersten Kuß zu bieten haben, bevor Sie sich über mich lustig machen."</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/13418.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugendsünden

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Es wird schon wieder getrunken – im echten Leben würde ich weniger Alkohol empfehlen.  
> Beta: Farfie (den 1. Entwurf)  
> A/N: Der Text ist entstanden, bevor ich "Zwischen den Ohren" gesehen habe; jede Ähnlichkeit ist unabsichtlich ;) Die Idee kam mir beim nochmaligen Ansehen von "Mörderspiele".

Wieso hatte er sich jetzt überhaupt wieder dazu breitschlagen lassen, dieses Paket für Boerne drei Stockwerke hoch zu schleppen ... bloß weil der andere rumgejammert hatte, er würde das nach dem heutigen Tag nicht mehr schaffen. Und jetzt konnte er sich zum Dank auch noch spöttische Bemerkungen anhören.

"Etwas mehr Sport würde Ihnen gut tun, dann kämen Sie schneller und mit weniger Keuchen die Treppen hoch ..."

Mehr Sport ... wenn er nicht so außer Atem gewesen wäre, hätte er Boerne erzählt, wohin er sich seinen Sport stecken konnte! Stattdessen ließ er das Paket einfach in Boernes Flur fallen und streckte sich ächzend.

"Was schleppe ich hier überhaupt?"

"Die gesammelte und neu kommentierte Werkausgabe von - ach, das sagt Ihnen doch sowieso nichts."

"Seit wann müssen Sie denn Ihr Wissen noch erweitern - ich dachte, Sie wissen schon alles?"

"Man lernt nie aus, mein lieber Thiel. Heute bin ich ja auch viel tiefer in die Materie der Kartoffelernte eingedrungen, als ich mir das vorher hätte vorstellen können ..."

"Finden Sie das vielleicht auch noch lustig!?" Thiels Stimmung war schlagartig gekippt. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was heute alles hätte schiefgehen können. Frau Klemm war nur haarscharf dem Tod entgangen, und Boerne .... Boerne hatte sich diesmal wirklich selbst übertroffen. Ließ sich nachts mit der Flinte übers Feld jagen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Aktion mit dieser gräßlichen Kartoffelerntemaschine. Ihm lief es jetzt noch kalt den Rücken runter, wenn er nur daran dachte. Er gab dem andern einen Schubs.

"Das nächste Mal spare ich mir die Mühe Ihnen zu helfen, das sag' ich Ihnen!"

"Eine große Hilfe waren Sie ja nun genaugenommen nicht - und ohne meinen Einsatz würden Sie jetzt vermutlich immer noch glauben, daß der Gatte von Monika Hanke-Helmhövel im Kartoffelroder das Zeitliche gesegnet hat."

"Ihren Einsatz! Damit meinen Sie wohl, daß Sie so blöd waren, sich selbst in diese Maschine ziehen zu lassen, wo Sie ... wenn Frau Hanke-Helmhövel nicht ... "

Er sah diesen Moment genau vor sich. Boerne, der mit solcher Kraft in die Maschine gezogen wurde, daß er ihn nicht festhalten konnte. Das Rattern und Dröhnen der Walzen. Seine panische Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, die Maschine abzustellen ...

"Sie verdammter Idiot! Wie konnten Sie nur so unvorsichtig sein! Ein paar Sekunden später, und Sie wären ..."

Er merkte noch, daß er gerade die Kontrolle verlor, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Bilder und Geräusche ... _zerquetscht und zermalmt_ ... Boerne hatte ihm ja anschaulich erklärt, was mit Hanke passiert war, als er in dieses Teufelsding geraten war.

"Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht!?"

Erst als Boerne seine Hände festhielt, wurde ihm bewußt, daß er den anderen bei jedem Satz vor die Brust gestoßen hatte.

"Sie hätten sterben können! Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, wie knapp das war!?"

Er versuchte sich wieder loszureißen, aber Boerne zog ihn in eine Umarmung und hinderte ihn daran, weiter auf ihn einzuschlagen. "Beruhigen Sie sich ... es ist doch nichts passiert ..." Verdammt - der andere war nicht nur einen halben Kopf größer, sondern auch kräftiger, als er gedacht hätte.

"Thiel ..." Boernes Stimme klang ganz sanft. "... beruhigen Sie sich wieder. Niemand ist gestorben."

"Aber Sie hätten ... Sie wären beinahe ..." Thiel hörte, wie seine Stimme umschlug und brach mitten im Satz ab. Zum Glück sagte der andere nichts, obwohl er merken mußte, daß er kurz davor war loszuheulen. Boerne hielt ihn einfach noch eine Weile fest, bis seine Atemzüge wieder ruhiger wurden.

"Geht's wieder?"

Thiel nickte und wurde losgelassen. Er wußte im ersten Moment nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Solche emotionalen Szenen waren ihm ein Graus. Er konnte sich gar nicht erklären, was über ihn gekommen war, Boerne mußte ja sonstwas von ihm denken. Aber der andere tat einfach so, als sei nichts Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen. Während Thiel sich die Nase putzte und versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder in eine vernünftige Reihenfolge zu bringen, ging Boerne Richtung Küche.

"Wollen Sie was essen?"

"Was?"

"Ich könnte was kochen ... hm ... naja, allzu ergiebig ist das zwar nicht ... aber Nudeln mit Soße krieg' ich wohl noch hin."

"Was fehlt Ihnen denn?"

"Haben Sie noch Gemüse?"

"Gemüse ..." Er war Boerne gefolgt und warf über die Schulter des anderen einen Blick in einen ziemlich leeren Kühlschrank. Bei ihm sah es auch nicht viel besser aus, aber ... "Eine halbe Paprika hab' ich noch, glaube ich."

"Das hört sich doch gut an." Boerne inspizierte ein Stück Parmesan. "Den kann man auch noch essen. Holen Sie mal die Paprika, und ich fang hier an."

Als er schon fast an der Tür war, hielt ihn der andere nochmal zurück.

"Thiel!"

"Ja?"

Er drehte sich um und sah in letzter Sekunde etwas auf sich zufliegen. Zum Glück war mit seinen Reflexen alles in Ordnung, so daß er den Schlüssel auffing, bevor er getroffen wurde.

"Was zum Henker ..."

"Bringen Sie eine Flasche Wein aus dem Keller mit. Am Besten den Chianti unten rechts im Regal, der muß nicht lange atmen."

"O.K."

 

***

 

Eine gute Stunde später saßen sie satt und zufrieden auf Boernes Sofa und leerten die zweite Flasche Rotwein. Thiel hatte die Erinnerung an die Kartoffelerntemaschine in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewußtseins verbannt. Langsam fühlte er sich wieder wohler. Der Fall war gelöst, und egal wie knapp - niemandem war etwas passiert. Vermutlich lag es hauptsächlich am Rotwein, daß er wieder ruhiger war. Vielleicht auch daran, daß Boerne gesund und munter neben ihm saß. Mittlerweile konnte er jedenfalls auch die eher skurrilen Seiten dieses Falls würdigen.

"Hätten Sie gedacht, daß Frau Klemm in jungen Jahren mit einer Mitschülerin rumgeknutscht hat?" Thiel mußte grinsen bei der Vorstellung, auch wenn dieser Kuß ihnen letztendlich dieses ganze Schlamassel eingebrockt hatte.

"Das wundert mich ehrlich gesagt weniger, als daß sie mit Monika Helmhövel in der Schule war - ist Ihnen mal aufgefallen, wie oft sie ehemalige Klassenkameraden trifft? Das muß eine unheimlich große Klasse gewesen sein ..."

"Vielleicht ist ihr Jahrgang ja besonders kriminell veranlagt ... Erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch an Ihren ersten Kuß?"

"Aber sicher."

"Und?"

"Da war ich dreizehn, mit Holger Behrens."

"Was?" Er sah den anderen überrascht an.

"Also eigentlich war das kein richtiger Kuß - wir haben nur geübt."

"Geübt ... aha ..."

"Das war Holgers Idee. Die anderen Jungs in der Klasse erzählten schon alles Mögliche, was sie mit Mädchen bereits gemacht hatten. Holger und ich waren die Jüngsten und kamen und ziemlich blöd vor, noch gar keine Ahnung zu haben." Boerne seufzte. "Ehrlich gesagt war ich wirklich reichlich naiv - ich bin einfach nicht auf die Idee gekommen, auch solche Geschichten zu erfinden. Heute ist mir natürlich klar, daß die anderen mit Sicherheit nur geprahlt haben und nichts davon gestimmt hat."

Die Vorstellung brachte ihn dann doch zum Lachen. "Und so bleibt Ihnen jetzt auf ewig als erste Liebe Holger ... wie war der Name nochmal?"

Boerne gab ihm einen Rippenstoß. "Von Liebe hab' ich nichts gesagt ... ich hab' dabei an Luise aus der Parallelklasse gedacht, in die war ich damals schwer verknallt."

"Klingt ja nach einem wirklich spektakulären ersten Kuß ..."

"Für Holger auf jeden Fall ... ich hab' ihn Jahre später wiedergetroffen, und da hat er mir erzählt, daß das mit dem Üben und den Mädchen eine reine Ausrede war. Also _er_ hat dabei nicht an jemand anderen gedacht ..."

Thiel verschluckte sich an seinem Rotwein und brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder Luft bekam.

"Jaja, Sie haben gut Lachen ... aber ich wurde aufs Übelste manipuliert ..." Boerne versuchte zwar gekränkt zu klingen, aber als Thiel zur Seite sah, konnte er sehen, daß der andere lächelte. "Erzählen Sie doch erst mal, was Sie als ersten Kuß zu bieten haben, bevor Sie sich über mich lustig machen."

"Uh ... mit zwölf, beim Flaschendrehen. Aber bei mir war's wenigstens ein Mädchen. Margit, den Nachnamen habe ich vergessen."

"Das klingt ja auch sehr romantisch ..."

"Naja. Ehrlich gesagt fand ich es damals noch ziemlich eklig, Mädchen zu küssen. Margit hingegen war der Sache nicht so abgeneigt, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Boerne schenkte ihm Wein nach. "Und der erste richtige Kuß?"

Da mußte er nicht lange überlegen. "Da war ich sechzehn. Susanne, hinter der Bushaltestelle nach der Schule. Und bei Ihnen?"

"Fünfzehn. Sophie Sonderheim. Auf einer Geburtstagsfeier." Boerne schüttelte sich. "Sie hatte eine Zahnspange ... also so richtig toll war das nicht."

"Ich kann nicht klagen ..." Thiel konnte sich noch ziemlich gut an diesen Nachmittag erinnern. An die Aufregung. Susanne hatte ganz schwach nach Waldmeisterbrause geschmeckt. Und danach war er sich sicher gewesen, daß sie für immer zusammenbleiben würden. "Und der erste Sex?"

"Kommt darauf an ... definieren Sie Sex."

"Egal was ... sofern eine zweite Person beteiligt war, würde ich sagen."

"Hm ... das dürfte Horst gewesen sein. Auch mit fünfzehn."

Thiel hob' eine Augenbraue. "Horst?"

"Ach, das war nix Großartiges. ... Sie wissen doch, wie das ist in dem Alter."

"Nee ..."

Boerne sah ihn fragend an. "Haben Sie denn nie?"

"Nein ... wirklich nicht."

"Und was haben Sie zu bieten?"

"Susanne, und ich war immer noch sechzehn. Vier Monate nach dem Kuß, in ihrem Kinderzimmer."

"Sie Glücklicher. Bei mir wurde das nicht so schnell was."

"Lag vielleicht an Horst ..."

"Ach, halten Sie doch den Mund ... erstes Semester, ich war achtzehn. Mit Gabi. Die wußte zum Glück schon, was da zu tun war. Ort: Ihr Wohnheimzimmer."

"Achtzehn?"

"Ich habe eine Klasse übersprungen."

"Aha." Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. "Und war das was Längeres?"

"Gabi? Nein, kann man nicht sagen. Sie ging kurz darauf ins Auslandssemester und das war's dann. Und Ihre Susanne?"

Thiel stutzte. "Natürlich. Susanne - meine Frau."

"Sie haben Ihre erste Freundin geheiratet?" Boerne sah ihn verblüfft an, und Thiel merkte, wie ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

"Warum denn nicht? Ich fand das immer sehr romantisch."

"Ähm ... schon. Aber doch ziemlich selten."

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Darüber habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich war verliebt, und ich dachte, wir bleiben für immer zusammen." Erst nachdem er das ausgesprochen hatte, merkte er, wie traurig er klang. Verdammt - der Wein machte ihn sentimental.

"Na kein Wunder, daß Sie in den letzten Jahren nichts zum Laufen gebracht haben - Ihnen fehlt ja jegliche Übung!"

Und schon war es mit der sentimentalen Stimmung wieder vorbei … "Also bitte - ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß es in der Hinsicht bei Ihnen besser ausgesehen hätte!"

"Ich gehe wenigstens hin und wieder aus!"

"Ja - aber wozu hat das bisher geführt?"

"Nicht wirklich zu viel ..." Boerne klang plötzlich nachdenklich. "Komisch - früher dachte ich immer, ich würde mal den einen Menschen finden, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringe. Aber in den letzten Jahren ist mir irgendwie die Energie abhanden gekommen zu suchen. Muß am Alter liegen."

"Vielleicht ... ich habe seit der Scheidung nicht mal eine andere Frau geküßt. Und das ist jetzt schon fast vier Jahre her."

"Hm." Boerne sah ihn an, und er konnte ein leichtes Zucken um die Mundwinkel des anderen sehen.

"Was ist?"

"Haben Sie tatsächlich im ganzen Leben nur eine Frau geküßt - von der Kleinen beim Flaschendrehen mal abgesehen?"

"Ja, und?"

"Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht Ihren Horizont erweitern?"

"Meinen Horizont ...?" Bevor er diese Frage noch richtig einordnen konnte, hatte sich Boerne schon zu ihm hinüber gebeugt und ihn geküßt. Boerne schmeckte nach Rotwein, und darunter nach ... Boerne, vermutlich.

"Was ..." Während er noch versuchte zu verstehen, was das jetzt zu bedeuten hatte, hatte Boerne schon wieder nach seinem Rotweinglas gegriffen. Thiel räusperte sich. "... so weit wollte ich meinen Horizont nun wirklich nicht erweitern."

"Gern geschehen."

"Ich hatte mich nicht _bedankt_ , Boerne."

"Das sollten Sie aber, finde ich."

"So weit kommt's noch." Er drehte sich zu dem andern um und wollte noch etwas hinzusetzen, als er sah, wie Boerne mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht das Weinglas absetzte.

"Was ist los? Fehlt Ihnen etwas? Soll ich ..."

"Thiel ... geraten sie jetzt doch nicht gleich wieder in Panik. Ich hab' mir heute nur den ein oder anderen Muskel gezerrt."

"Ich gerate überhaupt nicht in Panik."

"Dann können Sie mich ja wieder loslassen."

"Entschuldigung." Er kam sich wirklich blöd vor, so übertrieben zu reagieren. Boerne rieb sich den Nacken.

"Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen ... ich hatte auch ganz schön Angst."

"Sicher. Deswegen haben Sie auch gleich geschmacklose Witze gemacht."

"Das denken Sie jetzt nicht wirklich, oder? Glauben Sie, ich fand das lustig? Ich habe nur keine besonders große Lust, mir auszumalen, wie das hätte ausgehen können."

Thiel seufzte. Das konnte er zwar nachvollziehen, aber trotzdem ... "Versprechen Sie mir, daß Sie das nächste Mal vorsichtiger sind?"

"Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben - keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich nochmal in die Nähe von so einem Ding!"

"Ja, das sagen Sie jetzt ... aber wenn wir die nächste Leiche im Kartoffelklauber finden, dann ..."

"Die kann Alberich haben - die flutscht im Notfall unbeschadet da durch."

Thiel mußte grinsen, obwohl ihm gar nicht danach war. "Der war jetzt wirklich schlecht, Herr Kollege."

"Ich bin vielleicht doch nicht ganz auf der Höhe ..."

"Mhm. Und ich glaube, ich habe zu viel Wein getrunken."

Boerne sah ihn fragend an. "Wollen Sie das jetzt auf den Alkohol schieben?"

"Was?" Als Boerne ihn weiter ansah, als hätte er sie nicht mehr alle beieinander, fiel ihm wieder ein, wo sie vorher stehen geblieben waren. "Sie haben doch mich geküßt."

"Sie haben sich nicht gewehrt."

"Ich wollte nur sagen, daß ich jetzt lieber langsam ins Bett sollte. Solange ich es noch rüber in meine Wohnung schaffe."

"Aha."

"Kann ich Sie alleine lassen, ohne daß Sie sich heute Nacht noch irgendetwas antun?"

"Wie soll das denn gehen?"

"Keine Ahnung - vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja, aus dem Bett zu fallen und sich das Genick zu brechen."

"Thiel ... jetzt übertreiben Sie aber langsam wirklich. Bloß weil ich in den letzten Tagen etwas Pech hatte. Und wieso lenken Sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit ab?"

Eigentlich hätte er das lieber nicht gesagt. Aber wenn Boerne einfach keine Ruhe gab, mußte er wohl doch so deutlich werden. "Weil Sie heute fast gestorben wären. Und weil Sie jetzt gerade ziemlich betrunken sind. Und weil Sie lieber eine Runde schlafen und morgen nochmal mit klarem Kopf über alles nachdenken sollten. … das gilt für mich übrigens genauso."

"Sie sind viel zu vernünftig ... kein Wunder, daß Ihr Leben so langweilig ist ..."

"He! Jetzt ist aber mal gut! Sonst brauche ich nicht weiter über irgendetwas nachzudenken."

"Spielverderber ...", brummte Boerne.

"Sie werden mir noch dankbar sein. Gute Nacht."

Er wollte los Richtung Tür, aber Boerne hatte sich ebenfalls aus dem Sofa gequält und hielt ihn fest. "Gute Nacht." Er spürte die Lippen des anderen flüchtig auf seinen. "Sehen wir uns morgen zum Frühstück?"

Hoffentlich ließ diese Anhänglichkeit nach, wenn Boerne nüchtern war und sich wieder beruhigt hatte ... Obwohl, so unangenehm war das eigentlich auch wieder nicht. "Meinetwegen. Bei Ihnen?"

"Mhm. Bringen Sie Brötchen mit."

Thiel mußte lächeln … Boerne kommandierte ihn schon wieder herum. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie. "In Ordnung."


End file.
